Loops and Boredom
by FawnstarWarriors
Summary: Class 1-A begins to time loop. After a while, the teenagers get bored. Obviously that means to do every stupid thing they can think of. Chaos ensues.
1. Gift Basket

The first loop, nobody knew what happened. They pretty much had a bad case of deja vu.

The next loop, the class started to realize what was going on. One day, everyone figured out that it was a time loop that was happening.

So far it was just Class 1-A and Aizawa who were looping, that they knew of at least.

By the fifth loop they were learning about each other's backstories and all ended up hating Endeavour.

Mineta didn't make it into the hero course in the ninth loop and was replaced by Shinsou, who also took his place in the loop. Class 1-A threw a party in the tenth loop when they found out.

Once loop eleven came around, the class was thoroughly bored.

"Why don't we just give the League of Villains a welcome call before summer camp?" Izuku asked the rest of the class. "It's not like we can't beat them."

Mina grinned and bounced up and down in her seat. "This will be fun!" she laughed.

Iida waved an arm. "Do we have permission to do this, Mr. Aizawa?" he shouted.

Aizawa didn't bother to get out of his sleeping bag cocoon. "Go ahead. This class is more than ready if anything goes wrong."

"Plus," Ojiro put in. "We'll reset anyways."

Bakugou slouched in his seat. "I know you're planning something stupid, Deku," he grunted. "Spit it out already."

"Actually," Izuku said. "This was the girl's idea."

"We were thinking maybe a gift basket? With things like chapstick for Shigaraki," Ochako announced.

The rest of the class quickly agreed, and they went shopping for things to put in the gift basket.

-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-

Life was normal in the League of Villain's hideout. There were arguments, stabbings, and wild screaming.

Then came an unexpected knock at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at the door.

After a moment someone shouted something from the other side. "Delivery!"

Shigaraki glared at Toga and Dabi, who looked like they weren't going to do anything. Kurogiri simply poured himself a glass of wine.

Shigaraki yanked open the door. A large gift basket landed in front of him. "A… gift basket?" he asked.

"Ooh, really?" Toga exclaimed. "Let me see!"

He tossed the basket inside for Toga to catch as he carefully shut the door. Shigaraki, Dabi, and Toga sat in a circle around the basket. Kurogiri remained behind the counter, watching.

Dabi unwrapped the basket. A card fell out. Dabi began to read the message. "We were bored, so we figured we should give you all a few gifts in honor of your entertainment in attempting to kill us. Everything should have a name on it, and if it doesn't, it's for all of you. Most of the gifts are for Shigaraki, for reasons that include we didn't have an actual shopping list. Class 1-A."

He tossed the card over his shoulder, which Toga immediately picked up. She stuck her hand in the basket with a wide smile. "Let's see what we have here!" She read the name and started giggling. "These are for you, Shigaraki!" Toga handed him a set of chapstick and lotion. "They know exactly what you need!" Shigaraki blinked.

"What are those?" he asked.

There were gasps from both Toga and Dabi. "It's to help you with those chapped lips of yours!" Dabi told him.

"You really need it," Toga added.

Shigaraki opened his mouth to say something, then stopped suddenly. He snatched the next gift out of the basket. He stared at it for a couple minutes before tossing it to Toga.

"A knife! Aw, they shouldn't have. And are those diamonds?"

Dabi locked eyes with Shigaraki as he pulled out the next gift. "These kids are serious?" he muttered.

"What is it?" Toga said, taking a break from admiring her new knife.

"A sparkly lighter for the aesthetic and burn cream for the sarcasm."

Shigaraki snickered under his breath while Toga began to giggle again.

Dabi glared at them while reaching into the basket again. "Wine. Must be yours," he said, standing and handing it to Kurogiri.

Before Dabi reached his seat on the ground, Toga had grabbed the next item in the basket. Shigaraki's eyes widened and he reached forwards to take it from her. She jerked back, the item still in her hands.

"Look Dabi! A cone of shame! They must be worried about his constant scratching!"

Dabi laughed and took the last items from the basket. Four T-shirts that said 'League of Villains' in their respective sizes with each of their names on the back.

"How the hell did these kids find out our sizes?" Dabi exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-

Back in class, Ochako and the others had just arrived back from delivery of the gift basket.

"Think they'll like them?" Sero asked.

"I sure hope so, replied Kaminari with a grin. "I especially liked the cone of shame. I hope they did too."

Shouji, Tokoyami, and Kouda were crowded around a desk.

"Ochako," Shouji said. "I think we accidentally put the voting paper in the gift basket."

-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-

Underneath the shirts the three saw a piece of paper with lines and scribbles on it. Toga turned it over, where it said 'Kurogiri is our favorite League of Villains member.'

 **_**

 **Yay me, I've started another random story. I just got into time loop stories and wanted to try them out. I hope this is good, since I don't know much about the League of Villains yet. I really hope I don't forget about this story though...**


	2. Mess with Endeavor

The class' hate toward Endeavor was pretty slow coming, oddly enough. Todoroki had seemingly been procrastinating telling the class anything. He finally agreed to tell everyone around the fourth loop, yet it took Midoriya a while to get him to actually get around to doing it.

By the time he ended up doing it, pretty much no one liked Endeavor anymore anyways just because of how Bakugou and Midoriya had been acting whenever he was mentioned. It took a few loops, but they managed to find one where they could just spend time messing with Endeavor.

By then, Shinsou had joined the group, so they filled him in and began making plans. Midoriya was perfectly aware that he could do much worse than simply ruin his day, but that could easily happen at another time.

One of Class 1-A's favorite ways of messing with Endeavor had quickly become using animals with the help of Koda. Oftentimes on live television, a bird or some other animal would literally poop on him.

Another time when they started training under pro heroes after the sports festival, three of Todoroki's classmates had been given an offer to train in Endeavor's agency. They agreed, and dressed up in cheap costumes of him.

Kaminari had a bad wig where the colors were backwards and a red eyepatch over the wrong eye, Kirishima had his usually gelled up hair in pigtails with a huge white bow on the right side along with extremely well-done makeup (that Mina had done for him), and Uraraka also had an extremely bad wig and a lipstick scar around her eye. All three of them held a block of ice in a plastic bag in one hand, and a lighter in the other hand. The trio stepped into the agency with Todoroki right behind them, dressed as Zuko from Avatar.

Endeavor frowned at him and pulled him in front of the others. "Shouto," he said. "Take off that ridiculous wig."

"Who's Shouto?" Shouto said innocently. "What wig? My name's Zuko."

Somehow Endeavor managed to frown even more, and he turned to Shouto's classmates. "And what are you three doing?" he asked them.

Each of them had a perfectly deadpan face. "What do you mean?" Kaminari replied.

"I'm Shouto, your son," Kirishima added.

Uraraka pushed down the rising grin. "Why don't you recognize me, father?" she finished, cheekily.

Endeavor shook his head. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

Shouto gave him a deadpan stare. "That's rough, buddy."

During their time at the agency, none of them would face forwards on an elevator. They would always face the wall, and it wasn't only Endeavor who was a bit unnerved by it.

A few weeks before the training camp, the class 'borrowed' Endeavor's credit card, courtesy of Todoroki, and started buying copies of his clothes. The twist was that the copies were a couple sizes smaller than the actual clothes.

Since Endeavor wasn't home at the time, they all went in and replaced the clothes with the smaller ones, hiding the originals under his bed, which was an obvious hiding spot that he would never look. A couple of them raided the fridge (raided meaning took a bunch of random stuff from it and ran out) before leaving.

They all agreed that it was definitely worth it. And it wasn't like they didn't have Aizawa-sensei's permission to wreak havoc every loop.

This time at the training camp, it was Todoroki who was captured by the League of Villains. This was not a particularly uncommon occurrence. The one who was captured changed all the time. What they weren't expecting was for Dabi to talk directly to Shouto.

"All that crap you've been pulling on Endeavor lately," the scarred man started. "That's the kind of stuff I like."

"Cool," Todoroki interrupted. "I like doing that too." Dabi's face began to look slightly irritated. "You know," Shouto added. "You look kinda like Fuyumi when she's mad."

He suddenly slammed his hand against the chair that he was definitely handcuffed to a moment ago. "Oh my god," he said, slowly making a realization. "Touya?"

Dabi ran a hand over his face. "I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't figure it out."

Steam seemed to be practically pouring out of Shouto's ears.

Dabi leaned against a wall. "You seem a bit mad," he hummed stiffly, staying prepared in case his younger brother decided to attack.

Shouto was muttering swear words at this point. "I am my class' damn conspiracy theorist," he announced. "How the hell did I not even think of this one!" His voice dropped considerably so that Dabi could barely make out his voice. "It has been basically a decade and I didn't recognize him until now." Dabi wisely chose not to answer the odd statement.

It was around a month after Kamino Ward that the class encountered Dabi again. They all looked to Todoroki and Midoriya about what to do next. The two both looked at each other and shrugged before inviting Dabi to join them on their next prank on Endeavor that weekend.

Since by now, Endeavor was the only one actually living at home, the class started doing slightly larger scale pranks.

They started by taking all the doors off of the hinges and hiding them behind the house. Kaminari was going through the house shorting out lightbulbs and stealing every left shoe and sock that he could find. Sero was collecting all the door hinges and putting them in a box before taping the box to the ceiling.

Todoroki and Dabi stood in front of the front door, the only one still standing. Dabi cracked his knuckles and lit his index finger on fire, burning words into the door. He stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Touya was here," he said. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Shouto grinned at him. "Looking good."

"Good," Dabi said cooly. "Now let's get your little friends out here so we can unhinge this thing."

Gathered together, the class took a group photo surrounding the door (along with Dabi) before unhinging it and escaping the property.

An hour or so later, Dabi recieved a text from an unknown number. It was a picture of a shrine that Class 1-A had made of their various pranks and schemes.

* * *

 **Yeah so I kinda vanished for a year there. How sad. What do I have to say for myself? Oops.**

 **Also I deleted chapter two so that I could rewrite it just so everyone knows.**


	3. Trolling their not-yet-Awake classmates

Many odd things happened as a result of every looper Waking Up at different times. Not always of course, but some Woke Up at bad times where they could worry or confuse someone who wouldn't ever loop or even end up contacting somebody who wasn't looping yet.

They had a strange class, and many would end up trolling various loopers before they would Wake Up. This would especially include those who already knew each other.

There were about three small groups in Class 1-A that knew each other before they met at UA.

The duo that caused the most trouble was Bakugou and Midoriya. Both of them could easily act as themselves back then but neither of them had any self-control whatsoever.

Midoriya would either become even more insufferable to a not-yet-looping Bakugou or will vanish entirely to train in which Bakugou often would be insanely confused as to where his shadow of a childhood friend went.

Midoriya was the one of the two whose actions would be much less to antagonize the other and more of him trying to prepare his body for One For All, and after it started appearing before it was given to him by All Might to make sure he didn't start spontaneously breaking bones again. The first few loops where OFA started showing up, the bone breaking became much more common than before. Izuku eventually started getting it under control though.

Bakugou on the other hand would purposely mess with Midoriya. Sometimes he would even bring in classmates from nearby to add to the mystery.

Bakugou was perfectly aware of Midoriya's stalker-ish tendencies and had seen the things that had been written about himself. Those were often what would happen whenever Bakugou started acting differently.

He was still rude as ever, but one day when he was heading home from their middle school and Midoriya was trailing behind him as usual, Bakugou had given him a one hundred percent genuine grin. Bakugou snorted and walked into his house. Izuku stood on the sidewalk staring blankly for three hours straight.

At one point Bakugou poked his head out the window and yelled at him to "Get your ass inside before you 'accidentally' get killed!" Midoriya jumped out of his stupor and ran inside only to find some binoculars and carefully watch Bakugou for the next few weeks.

He started taking even more notes on Bakugou than usual and watched the house from his window. He especially freaked out when Bakugou brought a friend over who didn't go to their school.

Bakugou thought it was hilarious, cackling wildly and throwing up the middle finger at the window as he led in Aoyama and Kirishima. Aoyama proceeded to wink at the window and sparkle like only he can.

Both guests went upstairs as Bakugou got into his hourly screaming match with his mother, Mitsuki. This particular day it began with her being excited about Bakugou finally having friends and that he should invite Midoriya over, but over a span of three minutes it turned into an argument about all the reasons button ups were superior to zippers. Kirishima ran back down for a short moment.

"Velcro," he suggested jokingly to the two before heading back up. Both mother and son stared at each other horrified. Bakugou stormed up the stairs.

"Don't even joke about that, you moron!" he yelled. "Tell him why he shouldn't joke about that, Glitter Sparkles!"

"Velcro is the bane of a fashionista's existence, mon ami," Aoyama said seriously, gripping Kirishima's shoulders tightly to look into his eyes. "Never joke about the Velcro."

Kirishima lifted his hands in surrender and headed to do what the boys had initially come over to do. They loudly struck up a one-sided conversation with Midoriya about various odd topics that always moved back in some way to being about Bakugou.

Finally, Midoriya stuck his head out of his own window. "How did he meet you?" he asked. "You aren't from our school." Aoyama and Kirishima looked at each other.

"Katsuki stole me from my wonderful vacation in my homeland of France," Aoyama managed to say with a straight face.

Kirishima wheezed and Bakugou threw a shoe at the back of Aoyama's head. Aoyama swore in French.

"That was painful, mon ami!" he exclaimed.

"Deal with it," Bakugou told him with a bored stare.

That stare turned into a staring contest between the two.

Kirishima grabbed Aoyama around the waist and took him closer to Bakugou before running back to the window to answer Midoriya's question.

Or at least he tried to answer the question. He got sidetracked very quickly.

"We met when I went shopping one day for crocs and he saw me and yelled at me and he took me to get actual nice shoes which, so rude Bakugou! I actually like crocs!"

"Crocs are an abomination!" Bakugou shouted back, still not blinking.

"And we ended up meeting again when we both went for a run and I thought he was manly and he thought I looked stupid and we got along really well so he finally let me come over and I met Aoyama because he was stolen right before I was about three hours ago, and he also hates my fashion sense."

"You don't have one!" both Bakugou and Aoyama yelled, still absorbed in their staring contest.

"Anyways, I'm Kirishima Eijirou! Nice to meet you!" Kirishima introduced himself.

"Midoriya Izuku," said boy replied slowly. He was muttering to himself which didn't make anyone bat an eye. Midoriya slowly shut the window and covered it so that the boys couldn't see him and instantly went to his computer to pull out his stalker skills.

Kirishima burst into giggles and Aoyama finally blinked. Bakugou crowed at his victory and they ended up hanging out as they usually would when they weren't trolling people.

Video games.

Ten minutes later Midoriya screamed. "Not again, Kacchan!" Bakugou snorted and got up to open the door when Izuku barged in.

"Do you _always_ have to do that before I Wake Up?" he whined.

"To be fair, I was hoping you wouldn't Wake Up for a few more days at the least," Bakugou told him, flicking him on the forehead.

"We were prepared for the most wonderful of trolling!" Aoyama exclaimed.

Midoriya flopped down on Bakugou's bed and was instantly shoved off by Bakugou himself. He groaned.

"No thanks."

 ** _~OwO~_**

There was another duo who knew each other before UA. It was Ashido Mina and Kirishima Eijirou. Those two were slightly less prone to trolling each other.

If Mina Woke Up first, she would get closer to Kirishima. Before she would Wake Up they would generally be considered friends because they've had a couple conversations and classes together, but when she would Wake Up she would start to make effort to be friends with him.

That often included trying to encourage him and hype up his confidence.

She also had an odd habit of getting him a bunch of tiny gifts that made no actual sense and was usually one of the bigger trolling type things that she would do.

She would give him stickers and little trinkets like keychains all the time. A few times she had given him the idea for the whole dying his hair ordeal.

Mina would also harp on him about his fashion sense, but it was a lot lighter toned and she would go out a lot more on that topic after he had Woke Up.

Kirishima had a lot more differences to go through when he Woke Up. He would instantly run to the store to buy red hair dye and his usual hair gel so long as he wasn't busy at school at the moment.

His personality would practically do a one-eighty. Kirishima went from frowns to big shark grins.

Those two had what was probably the calmest relationship pre-UA.

 ** _~UwU~_**

The last group was a trio of three who didn't actually see each other often. Iida Tenya, Yaoyorozu Momo, and Todoroki Shouto would meet each other at various fancy galas.

It used to be mostly just Iida and Momo, but eventually Todoroki was dragged along by Endeavor to these events. Even with nobody Awake, they all drifted together easily, and even with Todoroki's social incompetence he still managed to somewhat get along with them.

There were about three galas in the time period that most of them Woke Up, so sometimes there could be anywhere from none to all three of them Awake.

When Todoroki was the one awake, he quickly became the local cryptid of the Gala Gang. It wasn't as if he wasn't the local cryptid before, but when he was Awake he would make odd, sometimes disturbing comments.

Once Momo asked him about it and he told her, "I only speak the truth. The truth is that if I were you, I would have killed myself by now out of annoyance. Or maybe I'm lying about speaking the truth. But I might be lying about lying. But would that be a paradox?"

Momo held up her hands. "I only wanted to know what you meant when you said, 'If I was ever told to make a pizza with every topping on it, I would do it and then eat it and die. I know people who have put ice cream and water in pizza and they are the bane of my existence.' And may I ask what a pizza is?"

"Pizza is an edible triangle. Except when they put ice cream and water on it."

"Ice cream and water?" Iida exclaimed with a wave of his hands. "Who would do something as horrible as that?"

Todoroki, being too young to drink alcohol, took a long, dramatic sip of his orange juice in a wine glass. "Wait a few months and you'll see."

A few weeks later Iida called Todoroki. "It was Kaminari, wasn't it," he said in horror.

"Isn't it always?" Todoroki stated. "I got to taste test."

When Iida was the one awake, he wasn't entirely the perfect rule follower. That would be a given after his original loop doings with the Stain incident and helping rescue Bakugou. He just had a very strong sense of justice.

Iida was the kind of person who would very easily forget that his friends didn't remember and would loudly make references to events that had happened in previous loops to Momo and Todoroki's confusion.

Of all of them, Iida was the one who would see Aizawa, both Awake and not before they went to UA, due to Aizawa knowing his brother Tensei. It was easiest for Aizawa to act normal when he was the first one awake since he hadn't had a huge personality change when it came to Tenya specifically.

Iida, however wouldn't tell the difference right away and the majority of the time would call Aizawa 'sensei' despite him not yet being Iida's sensei.

Either way, Aizawa would simply sigh and say, "I'm too tired for this."

Momo, like Iida, wasn't entirely a rule follower or rule breaker. She was the one to usually think things through about her plans for during the gala where they would meet. Momo was the only one who wasn't a complete mess at everything.

The differences with her weren't really anything the other two would notice, but her confidence was much louder, and she treated both of them as if they had known each other forever, which to a looper's memory, they had. She also had a small habit of acting like a parent to both of them.

Of the three of them, Todoroki was the one who confused outsiders the most.

 ** _~O_O~_**

They took a lot of enjoyment out of confusing each other, but they often ended up confusing their parents accidentally, too.

Bakugou Mitsuki would often find herself confused when she would get into arguments about things that her son would generally not care about. It wasn't often that she would realize that those arguments were often distractions from other things.

Izuku would be much more open with Inko, chattering on about things that weren't just heroes.

Todoroki started seeing his mother, Rei, much sooner than he would have in the original timeline.

There were times after the kids started going to UA where many of the parents would meet and talk about the odd changes in their children.

A good amount of the time there would be some kind of interruption from one or more of the kids. It was quite odd, since the parents had rarely told the kids about their meetings.

It was a mystery that could never be solved.

 **Hi i hate this chapter but its a chapter so here i hope you like it**


End file.
